Bloodworld Characters
PCs Lazare Fitzarmand Goe Tolbert Ialoabaoth Hohenheim Jotka M'Kai NPCs Ben the Rather Old - The only surviving librarian at the Grand Library of Sinarin. Benny the Ogre - Massive male ogre who has been controlled and manipulated. His best friend is Kitty. Wyrmspire Knights Cityrunner Band *Bester Eefis - Male goblin and somewhat leader of the small band. *Seen Klinor - Female gnome with minor magical talents. *Reelo - Female goblin known being fun-loving and cute. *Rhalax - Male orc who is quite strong and competes with Sinarus. *Sinarus - Male hobgoblin who is rather strong and competes with Rhalax. *Count Leoster Ventley - Male human who may or may not be of the noble classes. Minter Coal - Male human proprietor of the Lord's Vest Inn. The Royal Family of Wyrmspire: *Princess Emilia Cooke - Female human ruler of Wyrmspire. *Prince Nors Cooke III - Male human oldest brother to the Princess. *Prince Fremmrick Cooke - Male human older brother to the Princess. *Prince Jona Cooke - Male human youngest brother to the Princess and twin to Rylan. *Prince Loqann Cooke - Male human younger brother to the Princess. *Prince Rylan Cooke - Male human youngest brother to the Princess and twin to Jona. The Crew of the Destiny Chaser: *Durbur - Male half-orc crew member of The Destiny Chaser. *Krohak - Female orc crew member of The Destiny Chaser. *Captain Just Mattianan - Male human captain of The Destiny Chaser and husband to his first mate, Sarine. *Nana Mirbet - Female human crew member of The Destiny Chaser. *Puli - Female halfling crew member of The Destiny Chaser. *Sarine - Female elf first mate of The Destiny Chaser and wife to Captain Mattianan. Drazar - Tomas Frake - Male human proprietor of Frake's Warmish Beverages and Treats. Gilles-Marie-Jean - Leader of the Armand Resistance Movement and unwashed Armanchman. Inspector Gars Grennich - Male human Wyrmspire City Inspector who is responsible for many of the crimes near the docks. Master Gunther - Male human master psychokinetic and mentor to Tolbert. Horace the Bull - Male human adventurer. Horster - Street preacher who worships the "Last God", whom he refers to as "Mehqii." Baron Kenuth of Lemyscria - Male human ruler of the Sovereign Realms of Lemyscria. Doctor Lars Kezzerick - Male human doctor who maintains a practice that works closely with the Wyrmspire authorities. Kitty - Female kitten and Benny's bestest friend in the whole world. Nara - Half-elf floozy who creates strange portals when she sleeps. Besk Olverly (deceased) - Male human proprietor of Besk's Goods for Trading. Fathaliaus Prebert - A male dwarf with powerful psionic and psychokinetic abilities who has somehow attained immortality. Fiona Olverly - Female human youth and daughter of Besk. Rammik Qasurrah - Male goblin master of psionics and mentor to Gunther. Captain Quietus - Ruler of the pirates who are active near Waypoint. Slesitoth the Unrelenting - Known as the most ancient and powerful dragon in the world. Inquisitor Brusimius Thal - Male human Head Inquisitor and Master Justicar of the City of Wyrmspire. Staff at Madam Thisarra's House of Comfort: *Madame Thisarra - Female elven proprietor of Thisarra's House of Comfort. *Cara Vek - Female half-elven employee of Thisarra's and healer. *Jynne Asira - Female human employee at Thisarra's. Crew of the Dwarven Submarine The Zonnusk. *Ensign Branli - Officer who spoke with M'kai and Tolevnae. *Commodore Thundrumn - Commander of the Zonnusk. Aspects Ayako - Aspect of death, undeath, and reincarnation. Alithmolill - Aspect of fear, murder, and culinary arts. Fayt - Aspect of fate and completion, as well as weaving. Raven - Aspect of not being a dead elf. Category:Bloodworld Category:GURPS Category:Characters